


A Inaceitável Pieguice

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering, Boys Kissing, Lovey-Dovey My Ass, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Zoro não entende o apelo piegas do Dia dos Namorados, mas ele segue Sanji para tentar descobrir, de qualquer maneira.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Você me faz querer [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 2





	A Inaceitável Pieguice

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> Não li muitas fics Zosan de Dia dos Namorados, e a maioria das que li eles eram tipo um casal muito apaixonado... rs... eu escrevi algo meio diferente, com os dois sendo turrões... kkk espero que tenham gostado disso que eu imaginei... 😁
> 
> Se leram, deixem um comentário!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi

## Dia dos Namorados

Zoro olhou para aquela cidade entediado, não acreditava que era possível tanta pieguice junta, era estúpido, uma perda de tempo e chato demais. Ao lado dele, Sanji flutuava entorpecido pelo clima local.

Era Dia dos Namorados e eles atracaram em uma ilha que aproveitava ao máximo a festividade. Zoro observou que haviam várias lojas enfeitadas com corações e anjos, cartazes e outdoors anunciavam uma festa mais tarde na praça principal, para que solteiros encontrassem suas almas gêmeas, ou simplesmente se declarassem.

— Estou ficando enjoado. — Zoro declarou no auge do tédio, ele e Sanji estavam carregando alguns mantimentos. — Vamos voltar para o Sunny, talvez dê pra tirar um cochilo antes dos outros voltarem.

Sanji o encarou com desdém.

— Volte se quiser, Aho Marimo. Eu vou ficar bem aqui e.... ~encontrar uma linda lady para conversar à noite~! — Sanji falou girando em meio a uma explosão de corações.

Mulheres passaram pelos dois lançando olhares cobiçosos, elas deram risadinhas e piscaram para Sanji que não conseguia decidir se bancava o cara idiota ou o cara sofisticado. Zoro aprofundou a carranca e uma delas definitivamente sorriu direto para ele, o espadachim não viu, mas Sanji virou o rosto bufando.

Um garotinho se aproximou e entregou um envelope vermelho para cada um deles, era repleto de corações dourados desenhados na superfície do papel, Sanji abriu imediatamente o dele, era o convite para a festa na praça principal da cidade, o loiro praticamente explodiu de emoção, ansioso para encontrar alguém especial.

— Estou voltando, fique e banque o palhaço se quiser. — Zoro declarou já de saco cheio.

Sanji sorria amplamente olhando para ele, Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Quer saber, Marimo? Vou com você! — Sanji começou a caminhar na frente carregando parte dos mantimentos. — Vou precisar de alguma roupa impecável e tenho várias opções no Sunny.

Sanji caminhou elegantemente, assumindo a liderança em direção ao navio, desgostoso, Zoro o seguiu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Durante o restante da tarde Zoro assistiu Sanji se arrumando para sair, Luffy, Chopper e Brook que também estavam na Ilha mais cedo acabaram voltando, então Franky, que ainda não vira a cidade, resolveu passear à noite, Robin ficou interessada no evento que haveria na Ilha e resolveu que iria com ele.

Mais tarde Sanji, Franky e Robin se reuniram no convés, onde desceram para o deck, a fim de embarcar no Shark Submerge.

Zoro ficou no Ninho do Corvo fazendo exercícios aleatórios, e não dava para saber a hora que os nakamas saíram, em algum momento ao cair da noite, Brook apareceu para chamar Zoro para o jantar e trocar de lugar para começar a vigília.

— Yohohohoho, Zoro-san! A Nami-san está chamando para o jantar, ela disse que em seguida vai trancar a geladeira novamente e depois ninguém terá mais nada além de frutas e biscoitos para comer!

— Argh, aquela bruxa. Não sei quem é pior: Ela ou aquele cozinheiro.

Mas Zoro se ergueu, apanhou uma toalha e começou a secar o rosto, ao descer deu de cara com uma noite comum na cozinha, exceto que não era Sanji quem servia. O espadachim sentou no primeiro lugar que achou vago ao lado de Usopp e ficou esperando lhe darem comida.

Zoro assistiu Luffy pegando todos os sanduíches que encontrava no caminho, Usopp se servia de um prato de onigiris na frente dele, e Chopper comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate o escondendo debaixo de um pano para que Luffy não roubasse. Zoro notou que apenas ele não tinha nada para comer.

— Oi, Nami! Estou aqui pra jantar, cadê a comida? — Falou impaciente, para Nami sentada à frente dele.

Nami o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Achou que eu lhe serviria? Pois pegue sua própria comida! E faça isso bem rápido antes que o nosso capitão coma cada coisa nessa mesa, inclusive _a mesa_! — Ela aconselhou com um dedo apontado para Luffy.

— Mas eu sempre sou servido! — Zoro protestou.

Usopp deu uma risadinha, Nami já estava perdendo a paciência.

— Eu não sirvo ninguém! Estou ajudando o Usopp a colocar a mesa e fiquei responsável pela geladeira porque o Sanji-kun pagou para que eu fizesse isso! — Ela esclareceu.

Zoro rangeu os dentes e Usopp tocou o braço dele.

— Deixa isso pra lá, sem o Sanji aqui isso vira bagunça! — O atirador colocou alguns onigiris e sanduíches no prato de Zoro.

Irritado Zoro pegou a garrafa de sake e se serviu de uma grande caneca, bebeu tudo contrariado.

_“Saindo assim e nem teve certeza de que todos nós já estávamos alimentados, honestamente, ele ainda se diz um cozinheiro? ”_

— Zoro, eu e a Nami vamos até a ilha para vermos as lanternas, se quiser podemos te levar junto no Mini-Merry II! — Usopp falou o encarando com olhar astuto.

— E o que eu ia querer fazer nessa ilha idiota? — Zoro replicou.

Mas foi Nami quem respondeu sentada na frente de Zoro.

— Pode passear e ver o que leva as pessoas a gostarem dessa festa. — Nami explicou animada.

Zoro considerou.

— É. Eu vou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cerca de uma hora depois, Zoro saiu do quarto dos rapazes, onde Luffy e Chopper já dormiam exaustos do passeio à tarde, e foi até o deck do navio. Usopp e Nami estavam postados ao lado do Mini Merry II quando Zoro os encontrou, Usopp estava visivelmente nervoso por motivos que fugiam do entendimento de Zoro, e Nami estava mais animada do que o normal. Usopp pulou no Mini Merry a vapor e começou a manobrá-lo.

— Vamos lá! Direto para aquela ilha!

Zoro deu de ombros, dali de onde estavam ancorados dava para ver luzes brilhando ao longe como vaga-lumes em uma noite de verão.

Alguns minutos e eles chegaram, Usopp escondeu o Mini Merry II com um tiro de uma de suas Pop Greens, de onde surgiu uma vegetação que se fundiu com a costa e camuflou o barco.

Juntos os três caminharam até o centro da festa, Nami apontou uma rua onde haviam muitas daquelas lanternas, e começou a arrastar Usopp para lá, provavelmente para fazer o coitado gastar seu peso em notas de beri comprando tudo o que ela achasse interessante, mas antes a ruiva virou o rosto para Zoro.

— Zoro, não se perca! — Nami aconselhou.

O espadachim bufou, enquanto assistia os dois nakamas se afastarem, e começou a andar aleatoriamente, nem tinham se passado quinze minutos, uma moça surgiu na frente dele.

— Olá! Gostaria de beber algo comigo? — Ela perguntou sorridente.

— Claro! — Zoro respondeu de imediato. — Uma bebida nunca é demais.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para Zoro e ele não se importou, apenas interessado na possibilidade de tomar alguma coisa, mas quando chegaram a uma praça, uma cabeça loira chamou a atenção de Zoro. Sanji estava sentado em um banco conversando cordialmente com uma mulher, Zoro se aproximou e a sua acompanhante o seguiu.

Sanji percebeu um flash verde no canto do olho e procurou na multidão através do escuro, lá estava Zoro, muito mais bem apresentável do que o normal, caminhando decidido até ele.

Quando o moreno chegou muito perto Sanji ergueu o rosto encontrando o olhar penetrante de Zoro.

— O que está fazendo aí, Ero Cook?

— Não deixei você no navio, Marimo-kun?

As duas moças trocaram um olhar constrangido, a acompanhante de Zoro o puxou gentilmente pela barra da camiseta verde dele.

— Ah... não íamos tomar algo... _juntos_? — Ela perguntou com uma voz suave e doce, a alma de Sanji quase saiu pela boca.

— MARIMO MALDITO!! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM ESTA... LINDA LADY??

— Sanji-san? Sanji-san, vamos deixar seu... eh... conhecido... e sua acompanhante a sós, sim? — A moça ao lado de Sanji disse.

Zoro e Sanji nem notaram a existência das duas.

— O QUE EU FAÇO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, HANADJI-KUN!!

— É SIM, SE TIVER UMA LINDA LADY ENVOLVIDA, KUSO KENSHI!!

As duas acompanhantes se olharam e resolveram juntas sair dali, depois de berrarem um para o outro, Sanji se deu conta de uma coisa.

— Mas, afinal o que veio fazer aqui, Marimo? — Sanji perguntou rodando no próprio eixo e notando a noite incrível que fazia.

Zoro deu de ombros.

— Vim descobrir o que esta festa tinha de especial para você querer estar aqui.

Sanji se impressionou com a sinceridade, ele encarou o perfil de Zoro, o espadachim estava mais relaxado agora depois da discussão deles.

— Não tem nada de especial, eu só queria sair um pouco, e quem sabe com sorte, beijar alguém. — Sanji falou sentando em um banco e jogando a cabeça para trás. — Mas não importa, você acabou com tudo.

Então Sanji foi surpreendido, Zoro se encaixou entre as pernas do loiro no banco, e de pé puxou o rosto do loiro para cima, aplicando um beijo molhado nos lábios dele.

Sanji não pensou muito a respeito pois seu coração acelerou repentinamente, o estômago deu uma cambalhota e ele estava perdido em uma onda de emoções, ele colocou uma mão na nuca de Zoro e sentiu o espadachim apertar os dedos em seus cabelos.

Zoro não tinha planejado, ele apenas quis calar a boca de Sanji, e uma vez que apreciou o silêncio e o gosto, resolveu alongar o momento o máximo possível, assim, rodou a língua e tocou cada canto da boca do outro, raspou os dentes nos lábios do cozinheiro, e chupou a língua dele.

Os dois abriram os olhos e Zoro se afastou, ainda parado no meio das pernas de Sanji, eles se mediram, as luzes das lanternas colorindo suas feições, os brilhos refletidos nos cabelos e nos olhos de cada um, Sanji ainda sentado no banco riu baixinho, e Zoro ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Marimo!

Zoro deu um safanão nele, e Sanji ficou de pé, beijando Zoro adequadamente agora, seria uma longa noite.


End file.
